Pokémon Heroes
by Homomatic
Summary: The Alola region has a new competition, The Hero League. Api's so confident he can win, he bets his father that if he doesn't win, he'll quit being a trainer. Loihi just wants to surpass her Senior Kiawe, not bodyguard Api. Everest wants to prove himself to his parents. With Team Sable on their tails, can they reach their dreams?
1. Chapter 1: Api, Loihi, and Everest

"Hey-o! It's Api Hanala, back to you with another battling tutorial!"

Api smiled at the camera, buzzing with excitement. Today was the day.

"Today, I have a very special video for you m'dudes! As you all know, a video of Kalosian trainer Amber Dupont using a home made move called "Psychic Dragon" at the Santalune Tournament has gone Viral. In today's video, I'm going to show you how to do the move, then I'm going to make an announcement. So, let's get started!"

Api pulled out three Pokeballs. He threw them in the air. "Go, Morelull, Carbink, Swablu!"

Three Pokémon materialized in flashes of light. The first was white and slender, with three mushrooms sticking from it's head, two purple, the center one pink. The second was circular and made of stone, with white fur around its collar and blue gemstones on its body. The third was scaly and blue, with cotton wings resembling clouds.

"Okay, first you need a Pokémon with Psychic, a Pokémon with Dragon Pulse, and maybe a Pokémon immune to Dragon moves to practice on..."

Api walked the viewers through the steps, showing them exactly how to do the unique move. He told them how they would have to practice and what to tell their Pokémon to do. Finally, he finished the video and signed off.

"Okay guys, that's it for this weeks video." Api told the camera. "Remember, next week I'm starting my Pokémon Journey, so videos will be shorter and a little late. Don't worry, I'm not quitting MonTube, but it'll be hard to get videos out while traveling. Also, I'm happy to tell you we just hit 1 million subscribers! Tell me what you want to see for the 1 million subscriber milestone in the comments below! Don't for get to like, Comment, Subscribe, and stay awesome. That's all m'dudes, catch you later!"

Api turned off the camera, before recalling his Pokémon and laying on mat in his training room. He was exhausted, but also buzzing with energy. Tomorrow, he was leaving on his journey. He'd do all ten challenges and become the Pokémon Champion of Alola in no time. He was sure of it.

* * *

" _That's all m'dudes, catch you later!"_

Loihi watched as the video ended and the screen prompted her to play another. She exited the window.

 _That was the boy she had to guard? A MonTuber?_

"Remind me again why you have to protect him?" Kiawe said, looking at the screen boredly. He brought a slender and through his bright red hair.

Loihi nearly blushed, because him leaning forward brought him closer to her. He was, in a word, beautiful. Well muscled and lean, Kiawe wore only red sandals and shorts. His red and black hair was permanently spiky and wild. "He seems perfectly capable himself, if a little eccentric."

"Because he has a rich dad who's friends with my dad, and since I'm leaving on a Pokémon journey anyway, I might as well." Loihi told him, avoiding his face. "Better to travel in a group than alone, right?"

Kiawe nodded. "Who's the other boy, Fireflower?"

Loihi's cheeks did get a shade darker at that, mostly because she loved his nickname for her.

 _"Fireflower," he told her, "both powerful and radiant, like you."_

Loihi ignored the memory. "His name is Everest, an Ice Specialist." She said. "He just moved here and is studying Pokémon Psychology or something at the local university. He needs to complete the Island Challenge, and his father was friends with his parents, so my father thought it would be an excellent idea to have us travel together. "

Kiawe frowned. "I'm going to miss having you around, Fireflower." Kiawe told her. "But I'm proud you're going on a journey. Don't tell the others, but you're my favorite student." He pinched her arm.

Loihi smacked his hand away. "Stop, stupid. Anyway, I'm sure they all know. I am the best."

Kiawe grinned. "Modest too."

"You know it." Loihi said with a grin, like she wasn't hiding something from him.

* * *

Everest looked in the mirror, running through his introduction again. First he would introduce himself, then he would start with a joke. Jokes always helped. He would be nice, funny, and relatible. He would make Loihi and Api like him.

"Right, Titan?" Everest asked his Bergmite, who slept at the foot of his bed. He was in his room, looking into the closet mirror.

Titan didn't stir, just sat their in silence. Everest frowned.

"You're no help." Everest muttered. Clearing his throat, he introduced himself again. Just like his mother told him too. "Hi! I'm Everest Montgomery and I like Pokémon!"

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hi! I'm the author, Titan! If you're new here, welcome! If you're from my other story, welcome back! This chapter is what I'm going to call an "Early Access" chapter. It's out early, but the story itself isn't premiering until November 30th. So here's a little something something. Hopefully you'll drop a review! Love you guys!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Entering the Fray!

_It isn't pathetic and clingy to miss Kiawe only a few hours after leaving him, right?_ Loihi thought to herself as she watched the waves. She could see Melemele Island, specifically Hau'oli City. She had been there once before, so she wasn't impressed, but the city wasn't bad either. The ferry and the bustling shopping district were its main attractions.

 _Who am I kidding? That's totally pathetic and clingy. Probably. I need a second opinion._

Loihi pulled two pokeball from her bag and quickly pressed the buttons on the center, facing them away from her. The pokeballs opened, and shot twin beams of white light at the ground. The light took the shape of a feathered red pokemon with black designs along its wings and body, and a yellow pokemon with green fur on its hump back.

"Numel, Oricorio," Loihi said. The ship had a weight limit to what Pokémon she could bring out, so she didn't try bringing out her starter. "You two miss Kiawe- and the others, right?"

Numel nodded, sniffing the wooden floor of the deck as if wondering if he could burn it. Numel bumped his nose on the floor, before frowning at it as if he had just been scolded.

"Be careful, klutz." Loihi told him. "It's a good thing you're so tough, or you'd be in a permanent cast. What say you, Oricorio? And stop snickering, you little twerp."

Oricorio let out one last chuckle, before nodding as well.

"See, I'm not clingy or pathetic." Loihi said triumphantly. Numel and Oricorio seemed confused, sharing a look.

"No one asked either of you-" Loihi stopped.

"Ori?" Oricorio asked.

Loihi looked around. "I just realized. The boat isn't moving anymore. What could-"

"Numel!" Loihi was tackled to the ground, but she looked up in time to see something black shoot over her head.

"Thanks Numel." Loihi grunted, pushing him off of her. She stood up and faced the direction of the attack.

 _Observe your opponents._ Loihi heard Kiawe in her head (when was he not?) _Everything is important._

It was a boy and girl in all black. They didn't seem to have matching outfits besides the color. The boy wore ripped black jeans and a black t-shirt, while the girl wore a short black dress. She had a diamond stud earrings, as did the boy.

In front of them were two Raticate,their black fur glistening in the sun.

"Who do think you are?" Loihi asked furiously. "That attack could have killed me!"

"Relax," The boy said, "it was just meant to stun you. That Numel is surprisingly fast."

"Not that you don't deserve it." The girl sneered.

"Brimi, relax." The boy said. "She probably doesn't know. That's why we're not hurting her. I'm Luke, by the way. L"

"What don't I know?" Loihi demanded.

Brimi raised an eyebrow. "Do you watch the news?"

Loihi shrugged. "Not really." she said.

"Well, the short of it is that the company that owns this boat has a bit of controversy around it right now." Luke said. "They said some horrible things. We're here to make a statement."

Loihi vaguely remembered hearing something like that, but that didn't calm her. "So you're hear to… Protest? Can't you just make a petition like everyone else?"

Brimi crossed her arms. "Petitions are ignored. And besides, we're not hurting anyone. We're just putting them to sleep."

Loihi balled her fists. "But stealing is still stealing. Especially if you steal from people who just work for the person you're mad at, who've done nothing wrong."

Luke crossed his arms as well. "You're right, but sometimes you have to do dark things for the greater good. And for our cause, we'll be as dark as we have to be."

"Dark?" Loihi muttered. That was a specific way to phrase it.

"Never mind." Luke said. "Why don't you just return your pokemon, and I'll explain it all."

"Cmon, we don't have all day." Brimi insisted.

Loihi sighed, but she wanted to smile. This was going to be fun. "Neither do I. I have some scrubs to meet, and that means this boat needs to dock. I'll give you one chance. Get out of my way."

Brimi laughed. "On the other side of the boat there's four more of us. All we have to do is call them. You don't have a prayer to stand on."

Loihi looked at Oricorio, then at Numel. She pulled out a third Pokémon.

"Looks like we're gonna have to break some rules." Loihi told them. "And some protesters too. Go, Turtonator!"

* * *

Api wondered when Loihi and Everest would be there. He was there first and someone else was late. How unprecedented.

To be honest, Api wasn't looking forward to meeting them. Not that he thought they would be horrible- who knows how they would be- but because he was _horrible_. He was terrible at meeting people. Or social interaction in general. Okay, maybe he was exaggerating. He made tons of friends, but most of them were from school or other Montubers he did collabs with. He didn't really have a best friend or anything, but he did have quite a few friends.  
They had agreed to meet at the Pokemon Center nearby the airport and the docks. But neither of them were here-

"Hi! I'm Everest Montgomery and I love Pokémon!"

Api looked up. Above him, with his arm extended toward Api, was a boy with blue hair so light it was almost white. He wore a blue button up that obviously came from a gift shop, with a pattern of melting ice cubes on it instead of the stereotypical flower print. His darker blue shorts, however, did have white flower designs. He also wore sunglasses atop his head and simple sandals on his feet.

Api nearly gagged. He looked like every stereotypical and annoying tourist Api had ever met. Great. This was going to go well.

Api forced a grin, grabbing the boys hand and shaking it. The boy's hands were calloused, which Api found weird for a kid who supposedly came from a rich family and had no job.

"Looks like you raided a gift shop." Api told him in Unovan. Api only spoke Unovan and Alolan, but rule of thumb among travelers was that they probably knew Unovan. "I'm Api Hanala, future Pokemon Champion."

"And Montuber." Everest said in highly accented Alolan.

"You speak Alolan?" Api said, eyebrow raised.

Everest nodded. "Totally." Everest said. "I speak Alolan, Kalosian, Kantish and Unovan. That's why I chose Alola for my research project."

"Which is?" Api asked.  
Everest's eyes seemed to sparkle. Api loved that- he saw the same thing in other creators all the time. It was the raw passion and excitement when someone asks you about your favorite thing, the rush when you speak about something you enjoyed doing. "I'm studying Alolan Forms vs. their native forms. But everyone who comes to Alola does that, after all. So I'm studying something more."

"Like what?" Api asked.

Everest shook his head. "I'd love to tell you, but if my theory is correct- lets just say that I don't want to share it unless it's correct."

Api understood that too, as a creator. The desire to not share your work unless you're finished. It had to be perfect.

"So what about you?" Everest asked. "You're a Montuber with like, a Quadrillion views and 1,001,087 subscribers. You're verified on Pikipeki and you were just trending on Thunder last week. You're basically a celebrity!"

Api laughed. Everest wasn't hard to talk to- it was like talking to a supporter, which Api was used to. And a lot of his friends started out as supporters anyway. "Not quite, but I'm flattered. Oh, that reminds me. I wanted to introduce you and Loihi to my followers. If you want, that is. I mean, not everyone likes being on camera so I always ask first-"

"I'd love to!" Everest squealed. "We have to go find Loihi right now! This is epic!"

Api frowned. "Yeah. She should be here." Api opened his Holo and looked at the time. She was half an hour late.

"We can meet her at the docks." Everest suggested. "The ship might be late."

Api nodded, checking his Pikipeki. He cursed. "Or the ship could be taken over by protesters and can't dock."

"What?" Everest asked.

"People are tweeting about it like crazy- some protesters have taken hostages." Api said. "We have to go help her!"

Everest shook his head. "Let the police handle it-"

"But they can't make it on to the boat." Api said. "That's what this article says. The protesters are fighting them back. We at least need to go there. It's close by. C'mon!"

Api took off running, Everest running behind him.

It took them only a few minutes to get to the docks. A crowd had formed, held back by officers.

"Everest, I can't see!" Api complained.

"Well, you are short and there's a crowd." Everest babbled. "Um... I can barely see... Are the Police fighting the protesters?!"

Api crossed his arms. "We have to get on that boat. We're trainers- it's our job to help out the police in times of crisis."

"Only if they request it." Everest exclaimed. "Besides, we-"

Suddenly, everyone started cheering. Api and Everest pushed people out of the way to see.

Standing on the deck with three Pokemon was a girl. Her black hair was short and spiky, and she wore jean shorts and a red top.

Laying at her feet were her opponents Pokemon.

"Is that Loihi?" Everest asked in awe.

"Yeah it is."

* * *

 _ **A/N: All bow before Loihi.  
Happy Sun and Moon day everyone! Hope you all are having fun! And for those who don't have it yet, I feel you.  
Okay I'll keep my hands to myself and get on with it.**_

 _ **Reader Question Time! What Pokemon would you like to see the main three catch? The sky is the limit!**_

 _ **Also, I don't have the games yet and I won't have them for a week or two, so no spoilers in your reviews! Though if it's a Pokemon's name that hasn't been revealed, that's okay.**_

 _ **And before anyone jumps down my throat about how there are protests going on right now in America and I made this chapter to make a political statement, keep in mind that I've been planning this for months, way before all that's going on. Trust me, if I want to make a political statement I'll straight up tell you.**_

 _ **The many social media references are because I love the idea of social media in the Pokemon universe. Heck, I love putting anything in the Pokemon universe that normally isn't there.**_

 _ **Here are the websites mentioned and their real life counterparts:**_

 _ **Thunder = Tumblr**_

 _ **Pikipeki = Twitter**_

 _ **Montube = Youtube**_

 _ **And the languages used are counterparts to real languages:**_

 _ **Kantonish = Japanese**_

 _ **Alolan= Hawaiian**_

 _ **Unovan= English**_

 _ **Kalosian = French**_

 _ **Oh, and Fanfiction is still acting weird with it's spacing. I tried to fix it but I may have missed something.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Loihi vs Everest

"What you did was reckless and stupid!"

Everest frowned. "But she saved everyone though."

Officer Jenny crossed her arms. "I'm not talking to you. And yes she did, but the law enforcement had a handle on things."

Loihi crossed her arms too. They were in the Pokemon Center after the incident with the protests. Everest honestly thought Officer Jenny was being unfair- Loihi was a hero.

"I was defending myself and others!" Loihi snapped. "I'm a Pokemon trainer, and the ship was in danger- was I supposed to let them attack me?"

Jenny sighed. "No, I suppose not. But I would appreciate it if you didn't keep fighting after the officers arrive. You could have got in the way."

Jenny dismissed them, and they left the center.

"So you two are Everest and Api?" Loihi asked in the bright sunlight of the city. It was late-afternoon, and Everest was definitely thankful for how it had cooled down slightly. It got hot where he lived, but this was definitely scorching.

Everest grinned and extended his hand. "Hi! I'm Everest Montgomery and I love Pokémon!"

Loihi looked at his hand until he put it down. "Well, I'm Loihi and dozen't everyone?"

Everest's face fell. "I- uh- my mom told me that's how you make friends."

Loihi laughed. "Dude, you don't need your mom to make friends. That's lame."

Api crossed his arms. "Don't be a jerk." Api looked at him sympathetically.

Everest wanted to run. He hated that look. He hated that Loihi called him lame. That's what everyone did- they saw how he didn't have friends and how awkward he was and either pitied him or cast him away.

 _They_ _hate you. This is all your fault. So much for a new start. Now you have no friends and you're going to go home-_

"Dude? " Api said. "You okay?"

"He looks sick." Loihi muttered.

 _Now they think you're sick. If they knew that you're really just panicking because you're a wimp they'd laugh. Go on, tell them. They'll laugh their asses off._

Shut up!

Everest told the voice. _I don't care!_

"Kid..." Loihi bit her lip. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it- I just say stupid shit sometimes and-"

Everest shook his head. "I'm fine." he lied. "I wasn't offended by what you said. I've been on a plane for several hours and I have a bit of jetlag. Sorry."

"Then lets get you to bed." Api suggested.

Everest shook his head. "No way! You have a video to shoot! No way I'm going to put off this opportunity."

Api pursed his lips. "Are you sure?" Api asked. "I already tweeted about it, but I can always change it to tomorrow. No problem or anything."

"But I want to." Everest said firmly.

"Wait, what video?" Loihi asked. "I'm not being put on Montube-"

"Then how about a battle?" Api suggested. "It's mostly a battling channel anyway. Just introduce yourselves and battle me or each other. We can make it into a video."

Everest clapped his hands together. "That sounds awesome!" he cheered. "Oh please Loihi?"

Loihi sighed. "Fine. I want to see what I'm working with anyway. Bring it on, Everest Montgomery!"

* * *

They made their way to the battlefields behind every Pokémon Center, free for trainers to use. The sun was starting to set, and Api complained about how horrible the lighting would be but decided it was manageable after turning on his camera.

Api then spent ten minutes telling them everything there was to know about shooting videos and what they were allowed to do on camera ("No cursing or I'll curse you, understand?").

But what really caught Everest's interest was what happened next.

"3... 2... 1... Hi guys, it's yo boy Api Hanala!" Api practically shouted. Everest marveled at the transformation before him. The second Api finished counting down and switched the camera on, it was like something had switched on in him. He was brighter, happier, and more energetic. It wasn't like he was a different person- he was just _enhanced_. It reminded Everest of filters on photos- he was the same, but in a different light.

"Today I'm here with my new friends-" He paused, cuing them in.

"Everest Montgomery!" Everest said cheerfully.

"Loihi Hale." Loihi said in a neutral voice.

Api introduced them, asking them about themselves and their interests. He was charming and affable, bringing out the best in each of them. Everest felt his nerves melt away, and Loihi even started smiling.

Finally, it was time for their battle.

"Okay, this will be a three-on-three battle, " Api announced, acting as the official referee. He had Swablu flying around with Api's camera, so it could get good shots. Carbink also floated around the field to get more angles. Everest thought it was rather impressive. "Competitive rules, no items. First move goes to the smaller Pokémon. Trainers, choose your first Pokémon!"

Loihi pulled put a Pokéball. She pressed the button on the center. "Oricorio!"

Everest pulled out a pokeball. "Titan!" He cried, throwing the ball. Titan appeared on the battlefield, facing Oricorio.

Everest looked at Loihi. She was grinning, as if she knew she would win. Everest just pulled out his pokedex and scanned Oricorio. Loihi did the same to Bergmite.

" _Oricorio, The Dancer Pokémon. Braille Style. This Oricorio has sipped red nectar. Its passionate dance moves cause its enemies to combust in both body and mind. It beats its wings together to create fire. As it moves in the steps of its beautiful dance, it bathes opponents in intense flames. This Oricorio is Female. Moves Known: Heat Wave, Fire Spin, Air Cutter, and Revelation Dance. Ability: Dancer."_

" _Bergmite, the Ice Chunk Pokemon. It blocks opponents' attacks with the ice that shields its body. It uses cold air to repair any cracks with new ice. This Bergmite is Male. Moves known: Recover, Take Down, Avalanche, and Harden. Ability: Sturdy."_

"A Bergmite?" Loihi mused. "I've only heard of that Pokémon before. And just barely."

Everest grinned. "Titan is my strongest Pokémon! I hope you're Pokémon is strong too!"

"Don't worry, she is." Loihi said confidently.

"Now that the pleasantries are out of the way," Api said, "Let's begin!"

"Heat Wave!" Loihi cried. Oricorio flapped her wings, creating a gust of red wind carrying flames. It surrounded Titan, lifting him in the air in a cyclone of red fire. The cyclone dropped Titan, who stood up shakily.

"Sturdy kept him alive, but not for long!" Loihi cried. "Finish him with Air Cutter!"

"Avalanche!" Everest called. Giant balls of ice formed above Oricorio, crashing on her and burying her.

"Recover, then Take Down!" Everest called. Bergmite began to glow as he became revitalized. Then he rammed into the pile of ice, causing it to fly in all different directions. Oricorio fell to the ground in a long arc.

"In two hits-" Loihi said.

"Avalanche is twice as powerful when Titan gets hurt." Everest gloated. "I brought out an Ice Type so you'd underestimate me! Now prepare for a fight, Loihi!"


	4. Chapter 4: Birth of a Rivalry!

"The first Round goes to Everest Montgomery!" Api announced.

Loihi gritted her teeth. "Oricorio, Return!" She cried, pressing the center button on her Pokeball. This kid was the one she was supposed to be protecting- he couldn't be stronger than her. No way.

"Go, Turtonator!" Loihi yelled. She threw his pokeball, and Turtonator appeared. A red, orange, and yellow Pokemon with a spiked shell, Turtonator was imposing.

"Cool Pokémon! I just love Alola Pokémon so much! That's definitely a Dragon or Fire Type..." Everest grinned broadly. "Hmm. Return, Titan! Go, Bubbles!"

"Dew!" Dewpider cried. He was a green bug type with spindly legs and a ball of water around his head.

Loihi almost smirked at Everest's second Pokémon. But she didn't. His first was strong, and he had just demonstrated that he knew how to use her cockiness to his advantage.

"Lunge!" Everest commanded, pointing at Loihi's Turtonator. Loihi noted that pointing during battle was something usually reserved for children.

"Pider!" Bubbles jumped at Turtonator, his spindly legs brought together in a point. Turtonator spun around and blocked the attack with his shell. The attack caused an explosion, throwing Bubbles back.

"Cool!" Everest cheered. "How is that possible?"

Loihi grinned triumphantly. "Turtonator's back is covered in combustible material. Any physical hit on it will cause an explosion."

Everest frowned. "Well, not any hit." Everest said. "I can think of one physical attack that might be good. Liquidation!"

Bubbles launched forward again, his body becoming water. Soon he was a giant ball of water that hit Turtonator and flung him across the battlefield.

"Turtonator!" Loihi yelled. "Get up and use Dragon Claw!"

"Lunge!" Everest called. Dewpider, now back to his solid form, lunged once more at Turtonator, who blocked the hit with his claw.

Loihi felt her body heating up. There was no way she was letting him beat her. After all, if she couldn't beat Everest, she had no chance against Kiawe.

"Turtonator, Dragon Pulse!" Loihi cried. Turtonator shot a beam of green energy at Dewpider, who jumped to the left to dodge.

"Bubbles, Liquidation!" Everest cried.

"Dodge!" Loihi called. But Turtonator wasn't fast enough, and Liquidation hit him. He was flung across the field and collapsed to the ground.

"The second Round goes to Everest Montgomery." Api declared. "With two wins out of three, he is officially the winner!"

Everest cheered. "I did it! I won! Good match, Loihi!"

Loihi forced a grin. "Yeah, you won. Good job."

She returned Turtonator and thanked him for his help. Swablu and Carbink met up with Api and Everest, who were talking happily.

"Where'd you'd learn to battle like that?" Api asked him.

Everest scratched his head. "I had a lot of free time on my hands." he explained.

Loihi looked up at him. _This little boy had beat her...?_

"Loihi, what's wrong?" Everest asked.

Loihi took in a breath. Then she pointed at him, feeling her body heat up. She was fully aware she was on camera. "Everest Montgomery! You beat me handily, as if I was a novice. I recognize you as stronger, and now I pledge to one day surpass you in Pokemon training! Let the world know that we're now rivals!"

Everest's eyes grew to the size of saucers. "Holy shit, seriously?" Everest gasped. "Of course, I'd love to be your rival!"

Api didn't even notice that he cursed on camera. "This is so epic!" Api said excitedly. "But you two know that I'm not staying out of this either, right?" He said. "We'll climb to the top together!"

Despite herself, Loihi actually felt better. Having a goal, a stepping stone to her end goal, was comforting. Loihi loved planning and setting up goals, and now her two goals stood before her.

Api grinned at Carbink, and Loihi realized he was grinning at the camera. "You heard it here folks! We're rivals now! And with that, I'm closing this video! If you liked this video, make sure to hit the like button! If you loved it, make sure to subscribe! And I- _we'll_ see all you beautiful people in the next video!"

* * *

"You sure know how to work a camera, Fireflower." Kiawe said through the Holo. It was late at night, and Everest and Api were asleep inside. But Loihi had to call her best friend. She had promised him a call every day. "Or an audience, I should say. Look at the comments. They're eating this shit up. Actually, don't look at the comments. Some of these are rather rude. I hate the Montube comment section."

Loihi laughed. "I've seen the comments already. To be honest, the video wasn't supposed to be posted until tomorrow, but Api wanted to get it out as quick as possible. I can see why. Everyone's blowing up this video, asking him about us and arguing who's the strongest of us three." What she didn't mention was how everyone assumed she was the weakest because she lost to Everest. But Kiawe understood, because he always did.

"Hey, you did great in that battle." Kiawe reassured her. "Everest was just -"

"Better?" Loihi suggested bitterly.

"No you dolt." Kiawe said. "What I was going to say was _unexpected_. He caught you off guard."

Loihi nodded. They continued talking for hours, until Loihi felt better and was falling asleep standing up. Her last coherent thought before bed was simple.

 _I love you._

* * *

Api shrugged. "I'm telling you, Vivi, it was nothing. Just a small protest that my body guard took care of."

Vivi frowned in the screen of his laptop. Her long pink hair was in a messy bun and she wore pajamas with a little Psyduck on the front, which somehow made Api's sister look even more intimidating. "You mean the body guard who got defeated by your friend? What kind of body guard loses to someone she's protecting?"

"So she's a little inexperienced." Api said. "Big deal. We'll work together. And besides, I don't need a body guard. Father is just paranoid."

Vivi put her hands on her hips. Api didn't want to hear a lecture, so instead he interrupted her. "How is father, by the way?" he asked quickly.

Vivi sighed. "Still an idiot like his son. Still in denial that you want to be a Pokemon Trainer."

"So still the same as when I left?" Api said.

"Exactly." Vivi said. "I hope you know what you're doing, Api. If you crash and burn, he'll crash with you."

Api bit his lip. "I-I know. But I won't crash and burn. I'm going to become Pokemon Champion of Alola. I swear."

Vivi smiled. "I hope your right."

* * *

Everest grinned. "You think so, Lawrence?"

Lawrence nodded. Everest was talking to his butler in the lobby through his Holocaster. "You did splendid, master Everest." he said. "And from the smiles on their faces, they actually enjoyed your company. Surprising, considering what a brat you are."

Everest giggled. "Lawrence, you're so mean." He said happily.

"My job is to keep you in line, Master Everest." Lawrence said cheekily. "But do you think they're your friends? Do they like you?"

"Isn't it too early to tell?" Everest asked. "I mean, I hope so- they seem so much fun- but I-"

"Master Everest, breathe." Lawrence said. "They'll love you, I'm sure. I was just wondering if they loved you _yet_."

"I hope so." Everest repeated. "But I have something more serious to tell you."

"There is nothing more serious than your happiness, but fire away." Lawrence said.

"I almost had a panic attack again." Everest said quietly.

"Already?" Lawrence asked, his voice gruffer than usual. "You're alright now, yes?"

Everest nodded slowly. "I'm fine. It was small. I just- with all that's going on, I felt my anxiety rise. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize!" Lawrence insisted. "You have nothing to apologize for. You handled it, and you're speaking about it calmly know. My biggest fear was that you would have a panic attack and your new friends not know how to handle it. You gave them the pamphlets and papers I sent, correct?"

Everest nodded. "They know about my condition." He said. "And they'll help me if I need it."

Lawrence looked pleased. "Then I daresay their already great friends."

The thing is, they weren't. And Everest sure as hell wasn't going to ruin any chance he had with them by telling them about his condition. That's why the papers were still in his bag, and that's why they'll stay there.

* * *

 _ **A/N: And so the plot thickens! Any guesses as to what they're plotlines are?**_

 _ **Reader Question Time! Try to guess Everest's third Pokemon. I already know it, but you guys can guess. Winner gets... Um... It's a surprise (even to me oops).**_

 _ **Bye guys!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Today

_Today is the day._

Api wanted to scream that from the rooftops. He wanted to shout it at Loihi and Everest. He wanted to tweet those words a thousand times. He wanted them tattooed on his forehead. Instead he settled for whispering them to himself when he woke, like an enchantment or spell. _Today is the day_.

Api got dressed quickly, putting on a pink shirt from a concert by The Toxics and ripped black jeans and black boots. His messy pink hair was, as always, the most difficult to reign in. Yes, it was always messy, but there was a difference between attractive messy and unattractive messy. And that difference was gallons of styling wax.

As soon as he was ready, he woke Loihi (who cussed at him) and Everest (who muttered something about astronauts and space ice cream), and all but dressed them himself. Soon they were in a cab headed to the League administration's office.

"Why are you so excited?" Everest asked him, pulling on the hem of his shirt. Api noticed he fiddled with things often- his hair, his clothes, random stuff in his pockets and bag. "Nice outfit, by the way."

Api sucked in a breath. "Today I sign up for the Mythos League! And thanks."

Loihi frowned. "I have a question."

Api smirked. "I have an answer."

"You think you're so clever... But anyway, why this league?" she asked. "What makes it so special?"

Api clapped his hands together. "It's _new_." he said.

Loihi crossed her arms. "You say that like it's an explanation, and yet nothing was explained."

"I want to be the first champion of the Mythos League." Api explained. "That way I'll always be remembered. I wanted to be the first champion of the Pokemon League, since it opened last year, but that didn't work out."

"Why not?" Everest asked curiously.

Api shrugged. _Because my Dad's a douche._ He thought. "Because I wasn't that strong of a trainer then." Api explained aloud. "I wanted to be sure I was ready before I started my Journey."

Everest looked pensive for a second. So did Loihi. Somehow, Api got the feeling they could relate. "How did you know?" Everest asked.

"Huh?" Api said, though he had heard him.

"How did you know you were ready?" Everest said quietly.

Before Api could answer, the cab stopped. "We're here." The cabbie said. Api paid him, then the three of them left the car.

The Administration's office wasn't very packed, but there were enough people that Api and his friends had to take a number. They waited for about twenty minutes before being called.

"What can I do for you today, sir?" The receptionist asked in a voice that could only be the product of stress and coffee. Api cringed.

"We'd like to register for the Mythos League." Api explained.

Loihi reared back and grabbed his arm. "We?"

Api nodded with a grin. "Oh, didn't I tell you? The Mythos League is a _team_ competition."

Loihi crossed her arms. "No way. I'm not doing it."

Everest frowned. "Why not?" He asked. "We're rivals, right? Shouldn't we do everything together?"

"No, we should be up against each other." Loihi said.

"Fine." Api said. "I challenge you, my rival, to complete the Mythos League. So does Everest."

Everest nodded. "So do I."

Loihi glared at them both, then the receptionist, who smiled like this was the most interesting thing to happen all day. "Fine. I guess today's lesson is that peer pressure wins." Loihi snapped.

Api rolled his eyes. "Don't be so dramatic." He said. "We're not making you get a tattoo or anything. That's for tomorrow."

The receptionist looked at the three of them. "I'm obligated to read you three the rules before I register you." She said boredly. "The Mythos League is a competition consisting of teams of three. Each team must collect ten charms from across Alola by completing tasks assigned to said charm. At any time you may challenge another Team for information on a charm. The Team must comply if you win. However, if you challenge a team and lose, you forfeit a charm to them. If you gain a charm you already have it does not count as an additional charm. Cheating of any kind results in automatic disqualification. Cheating is defined through the Mythos handbook, which will be given to you upon registration. Do you still wish to register?"

"Apparently." Loihi muttered.

"Definitely!" Everest cheered.

"Yes." Api said resolutely.

"Then just give me your Pokedexes and Trainer cards." She said. They complied, and she put them each into slots on a machine. After a few seconds, she handed them back.

"Congratulations, you are now a team." She said. "You have twenty four hours to pick a team name or one will be assigned for you. During these twenty four hours, you may not participate in any part of the competition. Have a nice day."

They left the building, into the bright sunlight of Hau'oli City.

Loihi crossed her arms and looked at the boys. "So what now? We have to wait twenty four hours."

"We have to come up with a Team Name." Everest said. "Something cool and cute and smart and beautiful and tough and-"

"Everest, too many adjectives." Api said. "We need something that represents us."

"Like Team Blackmail?" Loihi suggested.

"I didn't black mail you." Api said defensively. "Trust me, I've blackmailed people before. It's different."

"That's comforting." Loihi muttered.

"How about naming after a Pokemon?" Api suggested, ignoring her last comment.

"But which one?" Everest asked.

"No, we can't." Loihi said. "We all specialize in a certain type, so we'll all have biases."

"True." Api said. "Maybe I can look up the names of Teams already registered." Api pulled out his Holo. He had twenty two notifications. The first one said-

"Guys!" Api gasped.

"What is it?" Loihi asked, looking around for danger.

Api cleared his throat. "The protesters from yesterday. I know who they are!"

"Excuse me?" Everest asked.

"They're part of the Black Horn." Api said.

"The Black Horn?" Loihi said. "But why- aren't they a peaceful group?"

Everest shook his head. "Who are the Black Horn?" he asked.

Api looked at him. "They're an activist group in Alola. They represent Dark Types."

"Then why were they attacking the boat?" Loihi wondered.

Api read the article. "Why don't we find out? They're holding a press conference in Town Square in an hour. That's what just showed up on my phone."


	6. Chapter 6: The Black Horn

"We're not going." Loihi said firmly. "As your bodyguard I can't allow it."

"But Loihi," Api said, "Those Black Horn Members on the ship may not have been with them. They could have just been acting on their own. Besides, it's a peaceful press conference full of people."

"Yeah, and it's in a public place." Everest pointed out. "We'll be fine."

Loihi nodded. "Fine. But at the first sign of danger, we're leaving."

They took another cab to Town Square. The meeting had already produced a crowd, so Api had to strain to see. Finally, Loihi pushed people out of the way, dragging Everest and Api to the front of the crowd.

Standing on a wooden stage was an older man with salt and pepper hair. He was slightly dark skinned like Api and Loihi, marking him as a native to Alola. He wore a long black trench coat and black boots. He looked stern and no-nonsense; Loihi thought of her fifth grade teacher who yelled at her for dancing in class and immediately disliked the man. By his side sat a slender white pokemon with white fur and a curved black horn like a crescent moon.

"For those of you who don't know me," he said in a deep voice that came from the back of the throat, "I am Julius Siratro. I am the leader of The Black Horn. I would like to say that, first and foremost that yesterday's attack, while committed in my name, was in no way affiliated with our organization. Our group is dedicated to reaching our goals through peaceful means. Furthermore, I would like to say that my group in no way advocates violence. However, it is true that Makuru Ferries owned that ship and has a history of discrimination against dark types. Therefore, we will not be paying for the damages caused to the boat, nor are we sorry that Nathan Makuru is being exposed for their heinous views. Dark Types are not evil or less than other Pokémon. Nathan will regret saying that." And with that, Nathan walked off stage. Reporters swarmed around him as he walked, peppering him with questions.

Loihi looked at Api and Everest. "Well. That was short."

"Of course it was." said a boy next to Loihi. He had a blue baseball cap and was almost her height. "He's covering for himself. That attack was totally those extremists."

Everest crossed his arms. "But they've always been peaceful. Besides, even if it was, history shows that protests like these are what give Pokémon rights. Protests were the back bone of the Pokémon Rights movement that made Dark Types legal to own. Interesting fact-"

The boy crossed his arms. "So? Dark Types have rights now. That makes The Black Horn useless. They only exist to cause trouble."

Loihi glared at him. "The fact that people like Nathan Makura exist means they still have a reason to fight."

Api crossed his arms." And aren't Dark Types the bigger victims of hateful violence and abuse out of all the types?"

The boy looked pissed. "They bring that on themselves for being so violent."

Api flinched like he had been slapped." Take that back, you asshat. " he snapped.

The boy just shrugged. "No. It's my opinion. Respect it."

"We don't even respect you." Loihi snarled.

"And you aren't very respectful of Dark Types!" Everest cried angrily.

The boy glared back at them. "Fuck off. I don't have to listen to you."

"Then leave." Api told him. "Bye. No one will miss you."

The boy pulled out a pokeball and clicked it. "You don't tell me what to do. Rowlet!"

Api pulled out a pokeball as well. "Morelull!"

Morelull appeared and faced Rowlet.

"Leafage!" The boy cried. Rowlet flapped his wings, sending leafy feathers at Morelull.

"Ingrain!" Api yelled. The leaves hit Morelull, but his feet dug into the ground like roots, holding him in place. "Now, Dazzling Gleam!"

Morelull started to glow brightly. It shot a ball of white light at Rowlett, who dodged the attack and swooped down, plucking at Morelull.

"Nice one, Rowlet!" the boy cried. "Now, Pluck again!"

"Morelull," Api called, "Flash!"

Rowlet swooped down at Morelull, who flashed brightly, blinding him.

"Now, Spotlight on that tree!" Api called. Morelull pointed his glowing mushrooms at a tree, shining a light on it. Rowlet swooped on the tree and slashed at it. He began to attack the tree.

"Wha-" the boy cried.

Api grinned. "Spotlight forces a Pokémon to attack whatever the spotlight lands on. Morelull, finish this with Dazzling Gleam!"

"Lull!" Morelull cried, shooting balls of light at Rowlet. The light hit it, exploding in a explosion of white light that engulfed Rowlet. When the light cleared, Rowlet was unconscious.

The boy returned Rowlet and ran.

Loihi looked at Api appreciatively. "That was impressive. And quick."

Everest wiped his eye, then cheered. "You showed that jerk!"

Api smiled, but he didn't feel happy. He couldn't believe people like that existed- people like Nathan and the boy who would say things about innocent Pokémon.

"Hey, let's forget about that asshole." Api said. "We still have to think of our team name and find the first Charm. You guys ready?"

Loihi and Everest still looked as concerned as Api felt but they let it go. For some reason, Api felt like they'd see that kid again.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Reader Question of the day! Which group would you prefer to see make an appearance, Team Skull or The Aether Foundation?**_


	7. Chapter 7: Crabrawler

They ended up unable to decide on a team name, letting the League Association choose for them. They woke up the next day with a text from them saying Api, Loihi, and Everest were now Team Mauka.

"'Facing the mountain?'" Everest said. "That's what Mauka means, right?"

Loihi nodded. "Yeah. That's actually pretty cool."

They were at a table in the Pokémon Center lobby, waiting for their Pokémon to be healed.

Api nodded excitedly. "Definitely. And now that we have a team name, we can take on the first challenge."

"Which is?" Loihi asked.

"The closest one is past Route 1." Api told them. "The clue given for where the Charms are is '33, 20, 14, 12, 10, 6, 5' any idea what those numbers mean?"

Everest fixed his glasses. He had exchanged his sun glasses for actual glasses, which hung off his face and needed to be adjusted constantly. "Oh! That's easy! It means Tentacruel."

Loihi crossed her arms. "In what language?"

Everest giggled. "No silly. It's the mineral composition of the water in Tentacruel. Tentacruel is 75% water, you know. Of that water, 33% is actual water, 20% is salt, 14% is fluoride, etc. It's something I learned at school."

Api patted him on the back. "Dude you just saved us from hours of research. Nice one."

Everest frowned. "But I like research." he pouted.

Loihi rolled her eyes. "Of course you do."

Everest crossed his arms. "There's nothing wrong with liking research!"

"I never said there was, but you don't need to cry about it." Loihi countered.

"I don't cry!" Everest said, stomping his foot.

Api cleared his throat. "Anyway, does anyone know where the nearest Tentacruel is?"

Everest pulled out his pokedex. "Says here that Melemele sea is the closest place with Tentacruel, past Route 1. It'll take a day to get there, at least."

Api grinned. "Then we better get going." he said. "Remember, only the first 128 teams to get the ten charms qualify for the Championship."

Everest nodded. "Affirmative." he said.

They collected their Pokémon and took a taxi to Route

Route 1 was sunny and full of trees, each full of berries themselves. Everest went crazy over the berries, saying that even though they were the same kind of berries as those found in Kalos, they were slightly different and that was infinitely cool.

"See?" Everest pointed out, to Api's amusement and Loihi's exasperation, "Mago berries in Kalos have bumps instead of spots-" he bent to pick one up from a pile of berries.

"Everest, no-" Api and Loihi both cried at once, but it was too late. From the berry pile erupted a purple Pokémon with pincers. It pushed Everest down, and he scrambled to his feet.

"Bergmite! Ice Fang!" Everest yelled. Bergmite erupted from the pokeball on Everest's belt and rushed at the Pokémon, latching onto it's pincer with his teeth. The pincer began to freeze as the Pokémon tried to shake Bergmite off.

"Everest, that's Crabrawler." Api said. "You never reach into piles of berries, because that's where it likes to hide and attack. Sorry, I'm used to everyone knowing that automatically, so I forgot to tell you.

Everest smiled. "No problem Api! Hmm. Crabrawler?" Everest scanned it with his pokedex.

" _Crabrawler, The Boxing Pokémon. While guarding its weak points with its pincers, it looks for an opening and unleashes punches. It punches so much, its pincers often come off from overuse, but they grow back quickly. When it loses, it foams at the mouth and faints. Type: Fighting. Gender: Male. Moves Known: Ice Punch, Frost Breath, Power-Up Punch, and Crabhammer. Ability: Iron Fist."_

Everest tilted his head as Bergmite struggled to hold on. "It knows two Ice Type moves. Can it evolve into an Ice Type."

Loihi nodded. "Yeah. Why, you want it? You realize those things are extremely violent, right?"

Everest clapped his hands together. "I assumed so. This is going to be fun. Bergmite, let go!"

Bergmite released his grip and was flung across the route. Bergmite landed on his feet. Crabrawler was half frozen, and it rammed into a tree, breaking the ice.

"Now, Take Down!" Everest called. Bergmite rushed at Crabrawler, who caught Bergmite with his pincers and threw him into the air.

"Avalanche! Ice Ball!" Everest yelled. Giant rocks of ice formed around Bergmite, falling down on Crabrawler. Bergmite formed into a ball, crashing into the pile of ice and destroying it.

Crabrawler was knocked out, only his claw visible from under the rubble.

Everest grabbed a pokeball. It was green, with red markings and a yellow dot. He threw it, and it sucked up Crabrawler. The ball rocked three times, then clicked.

"I caught a Crabrawler!" Everest cheered.

Loihi frowned. "What pokeball did you use?" she asked. "I've never seen a pokeball like that."

Everest giggled. "It's called a Friend Ball. It's a specialty item from the region of Johto. I order them regularly, and it costs me an arm and a leg. Bur I'm a Pokémon researcher- it's my job to be prepared for any Pokémon I come in contact with. The Friend Ball is extremely comfortable and relaxing, so it's perfect for calming down a Pokémon like Crabrawler."

"Smart thinking." Api said.

Everest beamed.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I'm offended none of you guessed Crabrawler as Everest's third pokemon. JK, I knew no one would.**_

 _ **Reader Question Time!**_

 _ **~SPOILERS FOR SUN AND MOON~**_  
 _ **Do you think The Aether Foundation needs more admins? For the purpose of this story, I mean. I'm thinking of adding some when they're introduced.**_


	8. Chapter 8: Jayjay

Melemele beach was mostly abandoned, save the occasional trainer. The only way to access it was by finding a cave and crawling through (or flying over, but they weren't doing all that). It was more of a cove, protected by a circular cliff that led into blue seas. But what was truly spectacular was the color of the sand.

"It's black!" Everest giggled, crouching down and grabbing some in his hands. "Red-Black! This is so effin' cool!"

Even Loihi appreciated it. "It is nice." She admitted. "Reminds me of the volcanoes back home."

Api rolled his eyes. "You do realize that's not something normal people say, right?"

"Shut it, Fairy boy."

"Sure thing, Fire girl." Api grabbed a black rock. It reminded Api of an Everstone, only darker, though not as dark or violet as a dusk stone. It probably was nothing, but Api liked it. It would make for killer jewelry. "You know, I've heard about this place, but I never wondered why the sand is red."

"Usually sand near where I live is black because of volcanoes nearby." Loihi explained. "The sand is actually dormant lava. But this island doesn't have a volcano, and the sand is a reddish black."

Everest examined it. "It's rust." He explained. "Or at least, that's what it seems like. Iron-oxide. Or maybe it's red Sandstone. I can't figure out which without running tests on the PH levels and-"

Api clapped his hands together, scaring Everest and annoying Loihi. "Dude, that's cool and all," Api said, "but we have a problem that requires your big brain."

Everest frowned. "My brain isn't big. I'm only 17."

Loihi coughed to cover a laugh. "It's an expression, Everest." she told him. "Means you're smart."

"Oh." Everest tilted his head. "What's the problem?"

Api sighed. "The charm is obviously in the water. None of us have a Lapras or anything to search. How are we supposed to find it?"

"You seriously didn't think of this sooner?" Loihi snapped.

"Neither did you!"

Everest sighed. "Well, it's no one's fault. Except everyone but me."

"Hey!" Api and Loihi cried at once.

"Anyway," Everest said, "My Dewpider might be able to learn dive, but it can hold only one of us."

"Dive?" Loihi wondered. "Is that a pokemon move? A TM?"

Everest nodded. "Oh yeah, it's not sold in Alola. I forgot. Basically, it lets you dive under water because the pokemon surrounds you with a bubble of air. But even if Bubbles could learn it, he can't carry all of us."

"Then what now?" Loihi wondered.

"Wait." Api said. "What pokemon is big enough to dive with all three of us and can learn the move through TM?" Api pulled out his pokedex.

Everest tilted his head the other way. "Wailord, Lapras, larger Mantine, Gastrodon..."

Api snapped his fingers. "None of those are native to here. Damn."

Everest looked pensive. "We can go to the nearest Pokemon Center and purchase scuba gear, I suppose? It'll take a few hours of back tracking, but it's manageable."

Api raised an eyebrow. "Can you scuba dive?"

Everest shrugged. "I can swim?"

"Close enough." Api said. "Let's go. We've wasted enough time already."

They started trudging up the beach, but Everest had stopped.

"You coming?" Loihi asked.

He frowned. "Yeah. I just... I feel like there's an easier way to do this, and I'm just missing it. I'm a water specialist. I should be able to solve this problem."

"Hey, it's no sweat." Api said. "I mean, I want to get there as soon as possible, but it's not a big deal..."

Everest nodded slowly, before catching up to them.

They continued to the cave, a hidden entrance that connected Melemele Sea to Route 1.

"Ugh, I hate this thing." Loihi complained. "So cramped. Do we really have to-"

"Alola!"

All three of them screamed and jumped back.

Popping out of the entrance was a boy. His hair was mint green, with brown eyes. He had brown skin, and wore a white hoodie and cargo shorts. The boy crawled out of the tunnel and grinned at them.

"What the hell was that!?" Loihi demanded.

The boy scratched his head. "I thought it was funny." he said, confused.

"Dude, so not funny!" Api cried. "You nealy gave us a heart attack!"

Everest grinned. "I kinda thought it was funny." he admitted.

Loihi glared at him. "You're crazy." she said, before looking at the boy. "Who are you?"

"I'm Jayjay!" he said gleefully. "I'm with a group called the Aether Foundation. I was sent to find a girl named Loihi Hale. I assume you're her?"

Loihi looked cross. "The Aether Foundation?" she asked. "Why would they want me?"

Everest tapped her shoulder. "Um... What's the Aether Foundation?"

The boy looked like Everest had just grew a tail. "What? You've never heard of us!?"

Everest frowned. "Sorry. I'm not from Alola..."

"They're a Pokémon conservation group." Api explained. "They help endangered or threatened Pokémon."

"We do more than that!" Jayjay exclaimed. "We protect Pokémon from poachers and other dangers, we help Pokémon in need-"

"-and scare trainers?" Api finished.

Jayjay grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, sorry about that." he said. "I was just having fun."

"Yeah yeah." Loihi said. "Why are you here for me?"

"Oh yeah!" he reached into his jacket pocket. "On behalf of The Aether Foundation, I'd like to give you this!" he handed her a purple pokeball with a giant silver button on it, then a green pager.

"Give me what?" Loihi asked. "And why?"

"The cargo you saved belonged to the Aether Foundation." he said. "As thanks, we would like to give you the Ride Pager!"

"A what now?" Everest asked.

"They summon Pokémon." Jayjay said. "The Aether Foundation has a bunch of Pokémon on our private island. That includes a bunch of Lapras. By keying in the Pokémon you want in the pager and opening the Pokéball, you can summon one. It only works if one is available, but there are a lot, so one should be available at all times."

Loihi crossed her arms. "And you're just giving me one?"

"Loihi," Jayjay said, "That cargo was important. You saved the lives of tons of Pokémon at our conservation. We had to thank you. We were giving them to trainers who worked for us, but we don't mind giving you one. Please accept. It's the least we can do!"

Loihi looked touched. "Well... Thank you." she said softly. "We really needed this right now."

Jayjay grinned, showing his perfect teeth. "No, thank you!" he exclaimed. "You really are a hero."

* * *

Jayjay watched as the three of them rode into the horizon on Lapras. _They seemed like nice kids._ He thought.

Suddenly, his Holo started buzzing. He pulled it out of his pocket and answered it. "Yes, Admin Faba?"

"Did you give them the pager?" he asked.

"Of course." Jayjay said. "Now we can track their every move."

"Good." Faba said. "Hopefully they'll be a great addition to our organization."

"Hopefully." Jayjay said, looking at them. They waved at Jayjay, and he waved back.

* * *

 _ **A/N: And so the Aether Foundation enters the fray... What could they be planning?**_


	9. Chapter 9: Heroes in the sea!

Melemele sea was beautiful, Loihi had to admit. The water was blue and translucent, so she could see Frillish and Finneon swimming by. A Finneon jumped from the water, soaring through the air in a graceful arc before splashing back into the ocean. Everest laughed, and Api complained about water getting on his outfit.

The water had always made Loihi nervous. Since she and her friends had always used fire types, she had learned to be weary of the water. She wasn't sure how much help she would be on this mission. In fact, she was almost sure she would be useless. Unless...

Loihi pulled a vial of yellow nectar out of her bag.

"Ooh, snacks!" Everest cheered. "I'm starving!"

Api sighed. "I told you to eat back at the center-"

"Well, I was hungry then-"

Loihi ignored them and pulled out a pokeball. "Oricorio, go!"

Oricorio erupted from her Pokeball, floating above Lapras.

"Drink this." Loihi told her. Oricorio frowned. "Yes, I know you prefer Braille Style, but we need Thunder attacks."

"Actually," Api said, "In the interest of not electrocuting ourselves and Lapras, let's go with Psychic."

Loihi nodded. "Good call." She pulled out another vial, this one with pink nectar.

Everest frowned. "Is no one going to tell me what's going on?"

Loihi grinned in contrast. "Watch." Loihi opened the pink vial, and dripped some into Oricorio's beak.

"Ori!" Oricorio cried. Her feathers began to change color, until they were bright pink. Lighter pink feathers grew around her like a skirt and headdress. Her black feathers disappeared.

"Holy Alpha Pokemon!" Everest cried. "What was that? A form change? Or an Evolution?"

"When Oricorio drinks nectar, it changes form depending on the nectar." Loihi explained. "This is Pa'u Style."

Everest brought out his Pokedex and scanned her.

" _Oricorio, the Dancing Pokemon. Pa'u Style. This Oricorio relaxes by swaying gently. This increases its psychic energy, which it then fires at its enemies. This Oricorio has sipped pink nectar. Its enemies' hearts melt at the sight of its gently swaying hips. This Oricorio is female. Moves Known: Psyshock, Air Cutter, Roost, Revelation Dance. Ability: Dancer."_

"Okay, " Api said, "you guys ready to dive under water?"

Loihi returned Oricorio, and Everest leaned into Lapras's ear. "Cmon girl, we're going down." he looked at Loihi and Api. " Hold on guys!"

Loihi grabbed onto Lapras's shell, instinctively sucking in air, and they dived down.

It took Loihi a second or two to realize that they weren't wet. A bubble of air had surrounded them, keeping the dry. Loihi watched as they descended downward, past a school of Magikarp and a tiny white Wishiwashi struggling to keep up. An Alolamola approached Lapras and sent a beam of pink healing energy at her, causing her to smile as it hit. A Luvdisc jumped in the bubble and kissed Api on the cheek, causing him to laugh and blush.

"This is beautiful." Loihi said quietly as the passed a group of Corsola stacking themselves into a house for a Wishiwashi.

Api nodded, staring into the sea. "In times like this, you forget how dangerous Pokémon can be and remember how wonderful they are."

"They're beautiful and dangerous." Everest muttered, sticking his hand in the water to pet a Horsea. "'As trainers, both appreciation for their splendor and respect for their power should be in the back of our minds always.' That's what my mom said once."

Api smiled softly. "Your mom sounds brilliant."

Everest stared into the distance. "She was."

Loihi didn't know what to say to that, and neither did Api, so they sat in silence together, just enjoying the moment.  
After a while, they came to a cavern. They had to surface for more air first, then instructed Lapras to enter.

The cavern didn't have many Pokémon, though they passed a few Relicant. However, eventually they saw a pool of green light above them.

"That has to be it." Api muttered.

"There, Lapras." Everest instructed, pointing up. Lapras rose, surfacing again.

Loihi let out a gasp.

The walls of the cavern were covered in glowing greenish yellow moss, illuminating the cave.

"Guys, look." Loihi said, pointing. "There's shallow water. We can walk there."

They dismounted Lapras, and Everest returned her to the Rideball.

"Hopefully it's this way." Everest muttered as they started walking.

Loihi nodded. "There weren't any other paths, so this has to be it. Plus, their's wind coming from this tunnel, which means it leads somewhere."

"Shit." Api muttered. "I didn't even notice that. Good work, Loihi." Loihi smiled proudly.

After a few minutes, Api pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of the three of them, then a picture of a patch of moss vaguely shaped like a heart. Everest collected moss samples, saying that it would be fun to test them in a lab. Loihi wondered how she got stuck with two people this enthusiastic about moss.

Eventually, they came to another pool of water, in a large cavern. Across the pool was-

"The charms!" Loihi exclaimed. Api and Everest looked where she was looking, then gasped. The charms were hanging from a chain attached to the ceiling. They were blue, but that's all Loihi could make out.

"Let's get them." Everest said, wading into the water. Loihi saw it ripple around him. _Wait. The ripples aren't coming from him-_

"Everest!" Loihi grabbed him, pulling him back right as the water erupted in front of them.

Standing before them was a gargantuan blue pokemon with red orbs on its head and gray tentacles sprouting from its lower black body. To white eyes peaked from the black.

"Tentacruel!" it cried, before attacking.


End file.
